


Touch

by The Muse (jennyhagan4)



Series: Empire of Our Own [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyhagan4/pseuds/The%20Muse
Summary: Avelyn is beginning to feel different. Poseidon struggles with whether or not he should tell her who she really is.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that this is way out of order. I don't tend to write in order with this particular verse. I write when inspiration comes. Please understand that and thank you all so much for reading this!

There was something so right about touching her. Whether it was holding hands or skimming his hands down her body. She fit just right, his Amphitrite. She was perfect to him. Everything about her screamed that she was his, but then again, her touch alone had clued him in on that. Well, she was Avelyn, the vessel for his Amphitrite. And Poseidon didn’t know how to tell her.

So he touched her, found excuses to hold her hand, to push a curl behind her ear. Sometimes, Poseidon just touched her skin for the hell of it. Other times, he led her to the ocean, took her swimming and while they were watching the orcas in the Sound, he held her close, and willed his power into her body so that she didn’t miss a moment of seeing what was going on.

But it wasn’t just touch that drew him to her. She was a water spirit. Her wandering heart found her next to the ocean whenever she could. Her research drew her to the sea and he followed, helpless to do anything less than follow. Part of Poseidon thought that it was protecting her. Part of him wanted to say that while she didn’t know who she was, he was going to protect her. But, he wanted to be in her presence. Wanted to know this woman. For however long she stayed.

 

###

 

She was different. There was something about her that was different. The sea called to her more frequently now, drew her to it in ways that even Avelyn herself didn’t understand. That she was helpless to fight. She felt like there was something awakening inside of her that she had no real way of knowing how to fight. Or if she really wanted to. Whatever it was was powerful; it was soothing, calming. It drew her to the water and when she was there? She felt like a completely different person. Like some sort of sea goddess of old. The animals seemed to whisper her name, the sea recognized her as one of their own. She didn’t know how to explain it.

And truthfully? She wasn’t sure that she wanted too.

So Avelyn went with it. She went with those feelings and felt them out, unsure of what else to do. The one person she thought might understand, Liam, would probably think she was crazy, so she hadn’t talked to him about it. But she wanted to. Gods, did she want to tell him that when they were out in the ocean, it was like the ocean greeted it’s king and queen and everyone was happy to see her. But she didn’t.

What good would telling Liam do if he thought she was some sort of head case?

 

###

 

Office days were the worst. Poseidon didn’t necessarily like it, because he was a man who liked to be near the ocean. He was a man who needed to be by the ocean. He knew why. The ocean was his domain. Was his home. Zeus’ was the sky, living amongst the clouds was his domain. And Hades, his was the underworld. He kept to himself, mostly. Though Poseidon had seen him leaving Asphodel Fields, the apothecary that his wife owned, a lot more as of late. Of course, Poseidon only knew this because he had wanted to talk with Persephone himself.

Poseidon hadn’t been able to catch the elusive spring time goddess as of yet.

Instead, he was packing up his paper work to take home with him so that he could convince Avelyn to go to the ocean with him. So that he could spend a little bit more time touching her, hoping that one touch would be the moment her eyes were open and Amphitrite would be staring back at him. Though, somehow, Poseidon thought that the Fates were going to be cruel. While it was Amphitrite he was trying to awaken, he felt like it was going to be Avelyn who stared back at him. His wife’s powers in this mortal’s body. That’s what he felt was going to happen. Which meant he’d have to somehow secure some Ambrosiato give to her so that she’d become immortal.

Somehow, Poseidon didn’t think Zeus would be very pleased with that.

On his way, Poseidon knocked on the door to Avelyn’s office and opened it, finding it empty, but a note. ‘Went to watch the orca’s, be back later’ was all it said. Poseidon was already on his way, for he didn’t like to let her swim out that far alone.

 

###

 

With the waves crashing against her, Avelyn was surprised that she wasn’t more tired. She’d been battered and beaten by the waves for a half hour now, and still felt like she had the strength and stamina to go on. But yet, there was still something she felt was missing. She didn’t feel as strong as she did when Liam was with her. And that made her curious.

She had at least left a note, knowing he’d come looking for her. He always did. It was their thing now. Most of the aquarium thought they were dating. Sure, there were a few kisses and a pretty naughty fingering under the table at a benefit dinner, but that could hardly be considered dating. She enjoyed his company, that was for sure.

When Avelyn was sure that she was out as far as she could go for a perfect view of the orcas she dove, opened her eyes and waited.

 

###

 

Watching her swim without any gear was probably the scariest thing that Poseidon had seen in a while. She was a mortal woman. But somehow, she’d made it out this far. Poseidon had no trouble himself, but for Avelyn? He wondered how she’d even made it with the waves capturing his fear for her as they did with all his emotions.

It gave him hope that Amphitrite was there, keeping her alive.

Poseidon swam until he was behind her, slipping his arms around her and pulling her back against him. She didn’t struggle, she didn’t try to escape. She seemed to just settle against him as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Something that gave Poseidon great joy. But also great fear. Something he pushed to the back of his mind for now. The orcas were giving them a show of moving around in their pod, some surfacing and others just swimming to make sure that the calves were where they needed to be and for a while, they treaded water, looking for the world like nothing was going to break them. Until she pushed up and needed to go up for air.

Poseidon pushed them up, pulling her with him and as they surfaced, the sea was calm. He smiled at her. “Craving a moment of peace again?” he asked, pushing the hair from her face as he looked at her. Those hazel eyes that he loved so much. So unlike his Amphitrite. “Or was the sea calling you again?”

 

###

 

Avelyn didn’t know how to answer his question. Because the sea had called her. And she’d been helpless to obey. It was like a pull, too irresistible to deny. Not that she wanted too. But she stared at Poseidon, her eyes meeting his blue ones and nodded. “A little of both, if I had to be honest,” she replied. “What brought you out here?”

Avelyn hoped that it was her that had brought him. But deep down, part of her knew it was the ocean that called him. That seemed to welcome him home like he was it’s lord and master. “Sometimes I swear that you are Poseidon and the ocean welcomes you home every time we’re out here,” she told him with a laugh. “But if you were, why would you be working at an aquarium with me?”

 

###

 

“Because I like it,” Poseidon’s reply came, though he wanted to tell her that he was, in fact Poseidon and that the sea was welcoming them home, for they were it’s lord and lady. But he didn’t, and he could hear the mournful whines of the orcas telling him that he was a fool. And probably was. But he was craving her touch more than he thought. Telling her the truth would only drive her away. Poseidon was a selfish man. He wanted what he wanted.

“Let’s get you home and warm, hmm?” he prompted and began to swim with her back towards the shore.

Back towards reality in which he knew he wouldn’t be able to tell her the truth about who he was. About who she was. About who they were together.

It didn’t set right with him, not at all, but for the moment, what could he do? This was a delicate thing and he knew, Gods did Poseidon know that if Amphitrite’s powers were awoken too soon, he’d lose them both forever.

And that, for sure, would break his ancient heart forever.


End file.
